


Came and were gone. He leant upon a tree

by Clocketpatch



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Drabble, Other, Post Gauda Prime, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1538270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clocketpatch/pseuds/Clocketpatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things are best left buried</p>
            </blockquote>





	Came and were gone. He leant upon a tree

**Author's Note:**

> Written for poetry drabble meme stolen from lost_spook. The rules were to visit a website which gave you random poems, take the fifth line from whatever poem you got, and write a drabble. For this one I got Cuchulain Comforted by William Butler Yeats.

Another revolutionary stands in the stained sunlight of Gauda Prime. He's reading a map for buried treasure. He's looking up from the readout to a tree with sad words scrawled in its bark. There is a genie buried here, wrapped in a dead man's clothes. It can grant wishes, legend says.  
  
The revolutionary gets dirt under his nails digging. He doesn't like that. He thinks about his wish. It must be phrased exactly. The genie can leave out information and twist meanings. It's last master died that way, rumour says.  
  
Wishes are specious, the genie cannot say. Keyless, it regrets.


End file.
